The present invention relates to an insulated chest, for the storage and transportation of foods, which is carried as a backpack. The chest can also have a compartment for the storage and dispensing of liquids.
At the present time when people go on outings, such as picnics, hikes or the like, and they wish to keep the foods or liquids they bring, hot or cold, prior to their consumption, they utilize a portable insulated chest for this purpose. However, the problem with the portable insulated chests now in use is that they are not really very portable. They are usually meant to be transported in an automobile trunk to the site where the outing will occur as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,550. Thus, the insulated chest cannot be taken on hikes. Even when the chest has handles, so that it can be carried, it is still not convenient to carry for long distances and requires both arms.
Furthermore, when a person is going on an outing and taking both foods and liquids, it is necessary for each to be taken in separate containers, if walking to reach the site of the outing is necessary. While insulated chests which have compartments both for food and liquid exist, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,550, they are only meant to be transported by a vehicle to the site of the outing. In addition, those containers which are portable, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,350,184 and 2,684,787 are only meant for the storage and transportation of liquids.